He's Mad, Not Crazy
by Lollieroxstar
Summary: ***Sequel-ish to "A Turn For The Worst".*** A series of markable events that talk about Clementine's and the Mad Doctor's relationship and how she tries to escape from him. Will she ever see the Gremlins again? Rated T for some chapters that may be a little dark to some viewers. CHAPTER 3 REWRITTEN VERSION IS NOW POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

!Rewritten version! Some big changes made!

****Copyright Claim****

Date: 12/03/2013

You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.

(Starting off from the last chapter of "A Turn for the Worst"...)

"You on the other hand, you know how to fix a machine AND you can't run away. Perfect." He purred out the last word as he gently patted her cheek.

At this, Clementine went blank. Her mind screaming with confusion and emotions but despite that, she just stood motionless. Like a statue.

Then, after a few seconds, she slowly started to walk backwards, away from the Doctor's touch as her eyes widen with realisation. And fear.

"Don't be afraid my dear. Working for me is purely a privilege." The Doc said with a smile as he slowly made his way towards the small doll with his hands behind his back. With each step he took forward, she took one step backwards, wanting to stay away from her capture.

"Running away wouldn't help you. Don't even try." He warned as she kept backing up until her back hit the wall. The Doctor bent down to meet her eye level. "I wouldn't hurt you." He said in his most caring voice even though he was smiling evilly.

"Y-you wouldn't?" Clementine stuttered as she tried her best not to shake. "Of course not!" he started, "unless...you disobey me. Then...we'll just have to see what type of mood I'm in that day. But I'm sure you won't try to run away or make contact with anybody. Because, my dear, THAT would be disobeying me." He warned.

XXX

She couldn't believe it has already been two weeks since that happened. It honestly felt like a month to her. But the truth was she's been with the Doctor for about two weeks now. The first week, he didn't make her do much. Probably giving her a chance to get over the fact that she's been kidnapped and was never going to see the Gremlins again.

How generous of him.

He instead spent most of his time out, pretending to be part of the search party for her, leaving her all alone.

It just brought back bad memories.

She admittedly preferred if he stayed. She HATED being alone. It was a trauma. She was so use to it before but after having interactions with other toons; just the thought of being alone was torture.

For the first six days, she took the opportunity to cry whenever he left. She never really liked crying in front of others. She usually didn't want to bother others with her feelings. Even though Markus told her otherwise. He said that if she had any problems, to come to him. That's what friends are for after all.

How she wished he was here right now. Hands griping her hair, she let out all the emotions that she contained in her little body.

She was depressed that she would never see her family again.

Scared of the environment she was in.

Guilty of all the pain the Gremlins were suffering through because of her.

And angry at the Mad Doctor who kidnapped her that very night.

She kept the tears flowing until the Mad Doctor came back. Then she would just wipe her face and take deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The only evidence that showed she was crying was her face sticky with tears.

One of the days that surprised her was the time when the Doc came back early and found her crying. She tried her best to stop when she saw him, but the tears kept flowing. So she just brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in them, thinking that if she can't see him, he would disappear.

"You do realize I'm still here girl. Closing your eyes would make no difference." He said blandly as he walked towards her. Clementine didn't say anything. She just kept sobbing softly.

Thankfully, he didn't do anything. It was either he didn't care, or he just thought she wasn't worth his time.

Clementine was kind of glad that he didn't do anything. She didn't want anything to do with him but way deep down, she was hoping that he would do something. A pat on the head, or something of reassurance. Clementine was (surprisingly) very social and craves contact. Yes yes, I know. How could someone who has spent the first years of her life alone be a social creature?

Well, life is full of surprises.

After that, she restricted herself to sobs for the next few days, knowing that putting so much energy into crying would just make her exhausted.

By the start of the second week, Clementine noticed that the Doctor went into every room except one. He rarely went in there. Like the room was almost abandoned. Never opened, never loved.

When the Mad Doctor left that afternoon, Clementine decided to look in there. Maybe, just maybe, that small little abandoned room could be a sanctuary for her.

She really needed one right now. A small place to feel safe. Being stuck in a huge, gloomy castle with a maniac who just might have a desire to hurt you could really frighten a young child.

After taking a deep breath, Clementine got up and slowly made her way to the room. Nothing tried to stop her. The only thing she could hear was the sounds of her own footsteps against the stone floor. Her eyes darted in every direction, looking for anything that might jump out at her.

After what felt like a whole half-hour of walking, Clementine's hand finally came in contact with something cold and round.

It was the doorknob. She slowly turned it, the knob making a small click in response.

It wasn't locked. Thank goodness. Clementine pushed open the door, hearing it creak as it reviled what's inside.

She was right. It did look abandoned. It looked more like that room where you throw all your junk in because you had no other place to put it. There were metal gears that looked worse beyond wear. Old cloths covering crates that contained who-knows-what. A few spider webs, dust, and...fur?

It was fur. But of what? Clementine didn't give it much thought. Her eyes were glued to something.

It was a window.

The window was small, arc shaped. Its frame made of grey stone. It was opened, with three metal bars that blocked anything that tried to get in or out.

The window was the only thing that offered light in the whole room. The sun was up and it was casting a wide shadow on the floor.

Clementine walked closer until her body was engulfed in the sun. It was warm. It felt wonderful. The young doll sat down, crossing her legs as she enjoyed the "outdoors".

Clementine closed her eyes, feeling a small breeze. Suddenly, she was outside, in the Gremlin Village. She was sitting on the grass, eyes wide with wonder as Markus told her one of his stories.

This one was about a brave pilot who was fighting his way through a monstrous dragon who was enraged at the pilot for invading his skies. The dragon created thunderstorms and blizzards that would make any ordinary pilot cringe in fear. But not this one. Clementine would get so excited, jumping up and down like any child would while Markus told the story with such excitement that no one could compare.

After a while, Gus would call Markus in for a task. Markus obeyed, promising the disappointed doll that he would finish the story tomorrow.

Clementine felt a few tears leave her eyes. She remembers it so clearly. Every little detail. It was almost like she was really there. Back home where she belonged.

Home. Would she ever see it again?

Clementine sink to the floor, lower and lower, until she presses her cheek against the warm stone, sobbing silently, hands in her hair. A cloud eclipsed the sun, making the air cool around her. Clementine continued to weep, tears pouring down onto the stone surface. She cried until everything ached. Until she can cry no more.

XXX

Clementine woke up to a sound. Wait. Woke up? She must have fallen asleep. How long was she out?

The doll looked up to the window and suddenly realized why it was colder. It was around evening. The sun was down, painting the skies a fair blue. It wasn't completely black but enough to make it look kind of unsettling.

Clementine took a deep breath. All she had to do was look for a touch and she'll have some light. How hard can it be?

There it was. That sound again.

Clementine's head whipped towards the sound, braids flying into her face. It was a scratching sound. Scratching wood to be exact.

Clementine was frozen in place, staring at the dark space where the sound was detected. What was it? A ghost? A monster?

_Scratch scratch!_

There it was! It was on the other side of the room now!

Clementine could feel nervous sweat begin to form. Whoever was scratching the wooden crates had big claws. They were probably sharp and deadly! W-what was the last thing that monster killed?

Reacting on instincts, Clementine took quick steps backwards when she heard it again.

_Scratch scratch!_

Something skittered across the room. It moved like a phantom. Almost like it was flying. Was it a ghost with big claws?

Clementine took more steps back until she tripped over one of the gears. With a quiet yelp, she fell towards the cold ground, catching her off guard. She proceeded to crawl backwards until her back hit the wall.

She was cornered.

The monster/ghost hoped down from one of the wooden crates. It landed on its feet with such grace, not making a sound. What was it? It was coming closer.

Clementine sucked in her breath as she tried to sink into the wall as much as she could, hoping that the wall might swallow her and get her out of here. It was getting closer, moving at a slow pace.

And closer. And closer! And closer!

"Ahhhh!" Clementine released a small scream as she curled into a ball, hands over her head, waiting to be eaten.

Nothing happened.

After a minute or so, Clementine slowly, very slowly, peaked through her arms.

...It was a cat.

A stupid CAT!

Clementine has never felt so relived in her life. She took a strong exhale (she didn't know that she was holding her breath in) and her body became less tense.

The cat...kitten...just sat down a meter away from the young doll as it tilted its head curiously. It was white from head to tail and had rare blue eyes that seemed to give off a glow in the darkness. It was small. A baby. Probably a month old or so.

Clementine was about to open her mouth when suddenly, the door opened. The kitten reacted and jumped to the nearest crate and out the window, slipping its body through the metal bars.

Bye bye kitty.

"And just what are you screaming about?" asked the Mad Doctor, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was probably in the middle of working.

Clementine didn't say anything. She was wondering if the Doctor saw the kitten or not.

"Well? Answer me girl." He pressured, his voice a little raised.

"I-I thought I saw something but it was...nothing." Clementine replied quietly as she slowly got off the floor.

The Mad Doctor glared at her, one eyebrow raised at her, giving her a look that asked "are you crazy?" But after a while he spoke. "Get out of there. This room is no use to anyone. A waste of space."

Clementine nodded and slowly walked out of the storage room, into the lab once again, head down, avoiding eye contact.

The Mad Doctor's eyes followed her into the lab. When she was out, he glanced back into the deserted room before closing the door, the sound echoing throughout the empty castle.

**YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**I'm sorry but I just really like how the rewritten version is coming out. Hope you guys like it too.**

**Random fun fact: While making the scene where the white kitten makes the entrance, I was playing the music from "Jaws" in the background. It really fit XD**

**Oh and guess what?**

**I GOT A TUMBLR! I GOT A TUMBLR!**

**Yeah so if you guys wanna follow me just type in "lollieroxstarlol". I'm not sure if you'll find me but if you do...well yay!**

**Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2

****Copyright Claim****

Date: 06/01/2013

You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.

Throughout the day, Clementine wondered about the white kitten. What was it doing there? Out of all the places it could go why here? Heck, this would more likely be the place people try to avoid. Was it exploring? Dropping by? Searching for something?

Was it trapped? Just like her?

No. It slipped through the bars with ease. How could something that could go wherever it wanted be trapped?

_I wish I was a cat. _Clementine thought to herself.

She was interrupted by a small rap on the head. She winced as she placed her hand on top of her head, trying to ease the throbbing. "Stop staring off into space and be useful for once. I didn't bring you here for nothing girl." The Mad Doctor took a wrench from his pocket as he pointed towards the table. "Got get the Philips head." He ordered before turning around to his invention.

Clementine obeyed as she walked over to the table to get the screwdriver. As she took it, she stopped and looked at the other tools that were laid there. There was a hammer, another wrench, a pair of scissors, pliers, and a hack saw. They were all scattered more than placed there. Like they were just thrown there in a hurry. Prescott would've hated this. He couldn't stand a messy environment.

Clementine analyzed the tools. Maybe one of these could help her escape. She looked down at her pockets. Maybe she could fit a tool inside them. She couldn't put the screwdriver. The Doc would ask where it is. She looked at the scissors. They could probably fit. Maybe they could be useful. Maybe she could pick a lock. Or chisel at the cement.

Maybe she could hurt him with them.

No. Clementine wasn't that strong. If it failed, she probably would get _heavily _punished. Maybe even...

She didn't want to think about it.

Plus, if she did and it worked...she'll honestly feel guilty. Clementine wasn't a violent person. She was raised differently. The thought of her injuring someone like that was somewhat sickening to her.

Plus, she didn't think she had the guts to do it.

She looked back at The Doc. He had his back facing her, making mental notes about his invention. She could still use the scissors to help her escape. Clementine slowly reached for them, praying to The Seven Sisters that she wouldn't get caught.

"Take anything and I'll make sure your hands won't ever be useful to you again."

As soon as she heard his voice, her hand went straight back to her side. She fearfully, slowly turned to face him.

He still had his back to her.

But...how?! How did he know without even looking?! And the way he said it. It sounded so...casual. Like something he would say every day. Clementine shivered, her face bearing a look of shock and worry.

It was like he had eyes in the back of his skull.

The Mad Doctor finally turned to face her, getting tired of waiting and wanted to see what was taking her so long. When he saw the alarm written on her face, he smiled softly and gestured with his finger for her to come. But behind that smile was a bone chilling chuckle. "My dear Clementine. Come here and give me the Philips head that I have asked for oh so long ago."

Clementine wasn't sure if he was supposed to sound polite or threatening. She swallowed nervously, feeling a chill run up her small body as she walked up to him and placed the screwdriver in his waiting hand, avoiding eye contact. The Doctor in return cupped her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "See? That wasn't so hard. And the best part is..." he leaned in closer. "...no one died."

He yanked his hand forward roughly, letting her go in the process. Clementine stumbled a few steps backwards due to the force as she grabbed onto the table ledge for support. "Now, I hope you go a little faster next time. We don't want those precious hours ticking over our heads." He said calmly as he headed back to his work, unscrewing a lid.

Clementine took a deep breath to reassure herself. She glanced back at the scissors, which gleamed in the light as if screaming _"take us Clem! Come on take us! We can help!"_

But Clementine ignored their "pleads" as she looked at them with sad eyes. After what the Doctor said...she wasn't going to take her chances.

"Get over here girl. Quickly. And bring the cutting pliers." He ordered. Clementine did as she was told, grabbing the pliers and handing them to him. "Hold these. And whatever you do, don't release them." He handed her a bunch of wires that were still connected to the machine. He carefully cut the plastic coating, one by one, and then tying the little wires that were inside together. He did it with such skill and patience that it was almost scary. As he did this, Clementine took the moment to look down at the machine. It was...strangely familiar. Where has she seen it before?

Wait. She knew what it was. It was a Beetleworx. She heard of these. They were fairly new. There were made to help around Wasteland with repairs. The Mad Doctor invented them himself, along with the help of Oswald.

So why was he working on this one alone?

Clementine looked closer at the Beetleworx. This one looked like a Spinner but much more bigger and it was clearly at an early stage. She was debating whether or not she should ask him about it. She always felt nervous talking to him, afraid she'll say the wrong thing.

Eventually, her curious side won. "Um...I hope you don't mind me asking but...why is this Beetleworx bigger than the others?" Her voice was soft and quiet, as if it were trying to force itself back in.

"That, my dear, is for me to know...and for all of Wasteland to find out." He said with a dark smile. "All will be reviled if you give it enough time." He tied the small wires together. "You sounded exactly like a small, scared chicken. I used to have a chicken as a test subject. Her head eventually got cut off by me. She just wouldn't cooperate. Pity. She was somewhat good company when I didn't experiment on her."

Clementine didn't say anything. She locked her jaw so a sound wouldn't come out of her. She could just imagine the hen struggling to break free as she came face to face with her own death.

Was she going to have the same fate at some point?

As the Mad Doctor finished tying the last wire, Clementine let go of the bunch. She wiped her hands on her dress, drying them from all the nervous sweat that was forming.

Seeing her like this pleased him. It was pure delight. Having power over something so small and defenceless. He enjoyed scaring her, seeing how she behaved more when he did.

At this rate, she would become broken. No feeling of security, no freedom of speech, a puppet for him to do his every command.

The Mad Doctor eyed her before turning towards the storage room. "Since you seem to take such interest in that waste of space, that's where you're staying from now on. Whenever I'm done with you, you go straight in there and don't come out until I tell you so. Understood?"

Clementine hesitated before nodding her head slowly. It really was the only other room in the lab.

"Good." He was about to end it there when he called again. "and Clementine..." he walked up to her, placing his hand gently on her head before grabbing it and forcing her head back so she made eye contact. Clementine made a small sound of pain, afraid of what he'll do next. He glared at her before saying in a very low tone "Don't you ever try to leave this lab."

"...y...ye-yes Doctor." Clementine managed to whimper out as she hopped for him to just let go. He kept a grip on her hair before letting go roughly. As soon as he let her go, Clementine walked towards the storage room, frightened, and feeling the intense stare of a monster behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

****Copyright Claim****

Date: 04/08/2013

You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any reason what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.

As soon as Clementine went into the storage room, she immediately shut the door, wishing that there was some sort of lock on it. She hated the fact that the Mad Doctor can come in anytime he wanted. The doll went towards the window and sat in the shadows of the bars. It was getting late, probably a little after evening, and the air was still a little cold.

Feeling the chill, Clementine looked around for something to cover her. The old cloths would do. Sure they were dusty and wrinkled and had holes in them, but she didn't mind. The doll walked towards a crate which had a rag covering it. She took the blanket by the corner and slowly pulled it off, not wanting too much dust in the air.

As Clementine took the cloth, something caught her attention. Underneath the blanket was the word "Scrapes". It was written in black marker across the wooden crate. Scraps? Were these parts the Doctor threw away?

Clementine put her fingers under the lid and tried to pry it off. No luck. It was nailed in place. Only a crowbar would work.

Seeing how it wouldn't make sense for her to try to open it on her own (she just wasn't strong enough) Clementine took the cloth and left the crate where it was.

Back in the windows view, Clementine placed the cloth beside her as she sat down and started undoing her braids. When she's cold, Clementine prefers to have her hair down, since it does cover her bare shoulders.

In the middle of her task, she heard a noise from outside. It was a soft and surprisingly familiar sound. Could it be...?

Yes. It was. It was the kitten again.

The white feline stared down at the doll for a second before slipping its body through the metal bars and landing on the floor with ease.

"Oh. It's you again. Hello." Clementine greeted quietly. She didn't want the Mad Doctor to hear her. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous? You should be...you know, outside and free."

The kitten simply looked up at her, an unreadable look in its eyes. It let out a yawn, showing its small fangs and tongue.

Clementine wasn't sure what to make of the scenario. She just kept undoing her braids as the kitten just sat there. Once her braids were undone, she clutched onto the white ribbons that held them together and looked back up to the fur ball.

Suddenly, something sparked in her. The doll squinted her eyes as she looked at the feline more carefully. Something was strangely...familiar about it.

Then the realization hit her like a landfill. She leaned back, surprised. "I-I know you. You're the kitten who got me here in the first place!" Clementine said as quietly as she could. There was a slight hint of anger in her voice. The kitten was used as the bait when the Mad Doctor kidnapped her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "No I'm sorry. It's not your fault kitty. You were captured just like I am." She admitted sadly as she put the cloth over her head. The kitten didn't show any response.

"It must have been really scary. I was scared when he took me. I'm still scared now. Really _really _scared..." She whispered as she buried herself more into the cover, bringing her knees up to her chest. The kitten stretched and walked closer to her, cautiously.

Seeing this, Clementine took out a hand and offered it to the feline. It sniffed her fingers, examining them and getting familiar. "Have you been to the Gremlin Village yet? Maybe you know one of my friends there. Do you know a gremlin named Markus? He's really nice and caring and funny and...yeah." She asked sadly. She missed her home. _Really _missed it. She would basically give anything to go back.

"Look at me. I'm talking to a kitten. It's not like you're going to give me answers." The doll realized as she reached out and touched the fur ball's head. Seeing how it didn't give much of a reaction, Clementine continued to pet it gently. The kitten didn't seem to mind.

"You know, I'm glad you're here. It makes the place seem less...scary." She gave a tiny smile as the kitten looked up to her. Then it gave a tiny meow and curled itself up in front of the doll, seeming to be tired.

Clementine debated on it for a minute before scooting closer to the kitten and lying down beside it. Things seem less lonely and frightening when you have someone with you. This kitten made somewhat good company.

Clementine wrapped the cloth tighter around her before falling asleep, hoping that maybe tomorrow, there's still a chance of her escaping.

XXX

The kitten awoke with a yawn and a sleepy blink of its eyes. Looking to its side, it saw the doll still soundly asleep, probably dreaming about her home and how much she missed it. The kitten gave a rapid shake of its body, getting rid of the dust that has been caused by the rag the girl was sleeping in. Giving one last stretch, the feline hopped onto the crates with great skill before making a huge leap towards the window.

The fur ball welcomed the outdoors as it walked along the edge of the castle and hopped down to the dirt filled ground. It kept well hidden in the early morning shadows, careful not to get caught by a certain Doctor.

Sensing no danger nearby, the kitten trotted towards the one place where it knew all the chaos was stirring up. Gremlin Village.

XXX

"Ok ok. Where haven't we looked?" Markus asked his cousin as he fiddled with his hands nervously.

"I already told you. We looked everywhere! Not a single trace to be found." Jamface admitted as he tried to sound as calm as he could. Markus was already a nervous wreck. He didn't need any more anxiety around him and Jamface understood that.

"Well search again! She didn't just disappear into thin air! She's out there! I _**know **_it! Please, tell the others to search again! Please! I can't do this alone." Markus begged in desperation to his cousin. Jamface was about to protest, but seeing how desperate Markus was, he nodded and teleported away to let the others know.

As soon as Jamface left, Markus leaned against the fence, exhausted from the past few days. Almost every toon and their mother were looking for Clementine. Even the Petes were helping. Sure Markus had to promise them an award if they helped (800000 E-tickets to be exact) but if that meant they would join the search, he would basically give everything he had. Luckily, that was enough to get them going. Markus still wasn't sure how he was going to pay them though.

Markus bit his lip as he looked to the ground. He was worried, no, _terrified, _about his best friends safety. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she getting hurt? Where did she go? Will she be back?

Was she even still out there?

The gremlin looked up to the sky. "Please. Give me a sign. A sign that tells me she's ok. Anything! I'll take anything!" He cried out to the heavens.

Suddenly, a loud meow erupted from behind him. Startled, Markus jumped a little before turning around to see who it was.

It was the white kitten which was currently sitting on the ledge of the old, wooden fence.

"Oh. It's you again. Weren't you the one that was scratching as Prescott's door? He doesn't like cats much...no offense."

The kitten didn't give a reply. It just scratched its ear before lying down lazily on the fence.

Markus sighed sadly as he picked himself up. "I'm sorry. But I have to keep searching for my friend. I'm going to find her. I won't sleep until I do!" And with that, Markus teleported away to join the search again.


End file.
